1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessary for use with a pivotal faucet spout and in particular to such an apparatus which provides an auxiliary handle for moving the spout which handle has high thermal resistance thereby obviating the transfer of heat from a hot spout to a users hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pivotal faucet spouts are a common and useful device for kitchen and laundry room sinks. The pivotal spout permits the faucet to be moved either from one to the other of a plurality of side by side sinks, a common arrangement in most households, or into various positions to faciliate rinsing of pots and pans to provide access to the sink for large objects.
It is also common that when the sink faucet is being used for such purposes as rinsing dishes and the like, the user operates the sink at very high water temperatures to both increase the effectiveness of the rinsing and for sanitation reasons. Unfortunately, faucet spouts are typically fabricated of metal and the use of high water temperatures produces a correspondingly high faucet spout temperature. Frequently these temperatures are well above pain level temperatures (about 105.degree. to 120.degree. ). The result is that the user, when attempting to reposition the faucet spout during use, will burn their hand or fingers or attempt to move the spout with an object such as a pot or pan which frequently results in splashing or water and similar undesirable events.
In its broader aspects, the invention is an auxiliary knob made from a flexible, resilient material such as rubber and which includes a ring portion adapted to slip firmly over the distal end portion of a faucet spout and a protruding knob portion fixedly secured to the ring portion and extending upwardly therefrom when the ring portion is received over the faucet spout. The entire auxiliary knob is preferably manufactured as an integral, molded unit and is made from a material having a low coefficent of conductivity when compared with the coefficent conductivity of metals. The apparatus further preferably includes a connecting portion which is an integral part of the protruding portion which is of smaller cross-section then the distal end or knob portion thereof thereby further reducing the effective temperature of the protruding portions that can be gripped by the finger or hand. The protruding portion can be fabricated to simulate various objects such as mushroom, flowers, and the like and can be provided in a variety of colors for aesthetic purposes.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an auxiliary knob which can be affixed to conventional faucet spouts to provide a means for maneuvering the spout when the spout is hot without burning the users hand or fingers.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which is simple and inexpensive and can be installed on existing faucet spouts without modification or tools.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide such an apparatus which is aestheticaly pleasing without detracting from its intended function and purpose.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which includes a ring portion of resilient material which can be slidably yet firmly engaged with a variety of faucet spouts.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a device which includes a protruding knob portion made of a material having low thermal conductivity and including a reduced cross-section connective portion and an enlarged knob portion to further reduce heat transfer to the enlarged knob portion.